User talk:Sean.drew.Siew 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User:Smashbro16 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 15:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I think you should delete everything off your profile page, whoever you are, and change your username to be more appropriate here. Thanks! ( ) 16:02, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You've done what?! You haven't changed a thing from since you've been blocked. If you really changed, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't even have thought about making a sockpuppet account and copying my info. I'm sorry Sean. You've lost all my respect for you there. Seems like Wikia is gonna have to deal with you. ( ) 16:24, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Reported You have been told to stop hanging around here. You ignored the warnings and created multiple accounts. Face the consequences. I messaged a bureaucrat to deal with you so we can finally get rid of you. Grow up. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:23, October 5, 2014 (UTC) RainingPain,please forget it if I have stop repeating them and calm down.I am growing up dude.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:25, October 5, 2014 (UTC) You are not. Stop lying to yourself. I've tried to help you but you disobeyed me and ignored my warnings. You feel that with your problem you can't change your life. Well keep believing that. There's some people with cancer, vitiligo, even STDs and they happy. Quit with your lame excuses. ( ) 16:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 A month ago your main account was unblocked. It was your last chance to learn from your mistakes. However, it was unsuccessful. You were polluting articles with unnecessary facts and insulting those who removed them. The Policy prohibits blocked accounts to come back with different accounts. But you ignore that. Your accounts will be blocked, and this will be the last time, as Wikia can do something to globally block you across Wikia. You do not have another chance. There is no turning back. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:35, October 5, 2014 (UTC) So you took your excitement into creating an account and copying stuff off my profile so nobody would notice you? You should be ashamed of yourself. Why doesn't the word "Back off" mean anything to you? ( ) 16:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I never saw someone stubborn like you. Come on, dammit ! You are not welcomed here anymore. It's worthless trying to come back. You can create as many accounts as you want, everytime you will get blocked. As Smashbro and I told you, if you were actually listening to us everything would've been alright. And we do not care if you love GTA/Watch Dogs, you've been insulting us, so you need now to go away. Find another GTA Wiki and leave us alone. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh but think straight Sean? Why would I reply to someone I've warned several times who never listens to a damn thing anyone says? Then you say you changing and wanna cry like a 2 year old when you get blocked and blame your aspergers. Dude! I have the same issue and I used to feel nobody liked me. Nobody! Not friends! Not classmates and definitely don't get me started with girls. Now look! I've changed my life straight and am thinking positive. Now I think as a a reward for changing my life I've been granted the gift of having my first job and soon to be first girlfriend. So get out of here blaming your aspergers. You can make your life happy if you want to but you don't. Also, as RainingPain said, if you were changing things you wouldn't be here. There's a GrandTheftWiki which you can try but just don't come back here. Enough said. As for here, you've lost my respect and wanna come up with a b.s. excuse for copying my profile page. I'm so done with you right now >:(. ( ) 16:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Smashbro and I are not your friends. We accepted you as a "friend" at first because we had no reasons to be against you. But I changed my mind (and Smashbro as well) when you attempted to come back here. We are not friends, for the only reason that we don't know each other, and also because you told me "fuck you.. Go find friends in real life. And do not try to bring your syndrome in that because it is unrelated. As Smashbro told you, Aspergers does not prevent you from having friends, it's only up to personal effort. Remember him telling you he's getting a GF and a job. Keep complaining about your Aspergers and it will not bring you anything except trouble. Your loneliness has nothing to do with Aspergers but with your stubborn and antisocial behavior. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 16:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC)